


Dad Competition

by TheDreadGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Competition, F/F, Gen, Humor, Randomness, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: With Soldier 76 and Reaper constant bitter rivalry, the Overwatch Team comes up with a solution to their problem. In the most obscure competition.





	Dad Competition

**Author's Note:**

> During Halloween, I'm planning on releasing a Halloween special Overwatch story, hopefully, it'll be done by then. But before that, I've been looking around Pinterest for some inspiration for my story and I came across so many OW comics which mostly either funny, sad, or adorably cute, but mostly they were funny. And then there were the random ones generated from memes like 'Dad 76' which got me super intrigued and inspired to make this story.
> 
> Please note that this story was not meant to be taken seriously and it's super random so some character might act out of character. This also contains a slow-burn WidowTracer and SomVa, hope you wouldn't mind it. Please enjoy and leave a review.

Illios:

"I'm on the objective!" Tracer announced through her radio piece, following it up with, "Join me."

"About time," Soldier 76 commented in his usual grumpy tone. "Back in my days, we'd have this point captured already."

"Understood, I'm on my way." The mech pilot D.Va responded briefly. "I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Few minutes?" Tracer inquired in confusion. "But we're seventy to ninety, we don't have much time."

"Hurry up maggots! Work those skinny legs!" Soldier 76 ordered in a demanding tone.

Soon more of her teammates joined in, Lucio, Pharah, and Junkrat. The point was being captured in swifter pace, but they were still missing D.Va. Once the objective was captured, the racket of boosters could be heard and shortly after, the giant pink mech landed in the middle.

"D.Va reporting for duty." She announced enthusiastically only to receive a deadly glare from her elder teammate.

"What took you so long maggot!" 76 Demanded as he stomped towards her. "We required you but you chose to ignore my orders. What's your excuse?"

"Probably left for some  _special_ type of action, aye?" Junkrat giggled while whispering to Lucio and Tracer, who only shook their head at his immaturity.

In her defense, D.Va rolled her eyes and dismissed his statement, "I'm nineteen. I'm old enough to have my personal life objectives,  _dad_."

Soldier 76 groaned loudly to the point that everyone could hear him. But before he could lecture her like always, a loud cry caught his attention. "Morrison!"

Soldier 76 stopped and turned around to face his arch nemesis, Reaper. His brows crossed behind his visor, and he deadpanned, "Reyes!" Immediately he dashed forward and ran towards him, but not before leaving his squad with an order, "Defend the objective! Leave Reaper to me."

And everyone simply watched with a collective sigh as Soldier rushed into another solo fight with Reaper. Lately, it's been happening more and more.

"This is the fourth time this week," Tracer commented irritatingly and crossed her arms, "We really must fix this problem."

"We can't go on like this. This is even worse than that time we were stuck with Mei." D.Va exclaimed, mildly annoyed, "And we didn't even end up attacking, she kept locking is up in the spawning location."

"I'm always for a total mayhem, but that gal is a sadist," Junkrat called and dropped on the ground, cross-legged. "And that's coming from me!"

"We really need to put an end to this." Tracer declared with a solemn tone. "We can't let this continue."

"So you agree."

Tracer and the rest of her team turned around to find the other team standing behind. By their looks, they didn't seem to be looking for a fight.

"We've talked among us and we decided to declare a truce." Widowmaker seemed to be speaking for the rest of the team. "Until this problem is fixed."

"Oh yeah?!" D.Va didn't seem to be onboard with her idea and pointed one of her fusion cannons at as a hand gesture. "And how can we know you won't stab us in the back, hmm?"

"Because you can trust me  _conejito_ ," Sombra said with a grin while leaning against her mech. "Or have you forgotten about me already? I mean, it hasn't been five minutes,  _si_?"

A heavy blush covered Hana's face before she buried it into the cushion of her chair. It didn't help that Sombra was playfully giggling at her.

"S-so, um, any proposition?" Tracer wondered, attempting to change the subject for her friend's sake.

"I may have an idea." shockingly, Mercy spoke from the other team.

This raised a few eyebrows, "Why are you on the red team?"

There was a shift change in Mercy's tone. "Because none of you appreciate my hard work and always run into enemy lines. Not to mention never assisting me."

Lucio raised a finger but dismissed it at once when he met with a glare from Mercy's former sweet eyes. "Point taken, what's the plan."

Mercy's angry frown lifted to a half a smile. "Gather everyone and let's meet in the HQ."

* * *

After days of planning, it was finally time to put the plan into motion. Everyone in Overwatch was gathered in the control room. Granted there were still gazes and glares all around, but their mission came first.

"Alright, send them in." with a heavy sigh, Winston authorized.

Tracer and Widowmaker both nodded and got into their radio communication. And within minutes, the steel doors opened wide and Soldier 76 rushed inside.

"Team, I got a message stating that we were infiltrated-" He stopped dead ahead as his eyes picked up the unusual and unfamiliar faces that met with his. He quickly assumed his battle position, declaring, "You've picked the wrong day to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a puff of black mist made its way out of the air vents, forthwith assuming the form of a figure. "Finally, I've successfully pervaded Overwatch-" Reaper cut himself off once his eyes landed on the former Soldier. "Morrison!"

"Reyes!" Soldier 76 drew his rifle and quickly aimed it at Reaper, who seemed to have the same idea as 76 was now staring at two shotgun barrels.

Seconds before their fingers could squeeze the trigger, Ana jumped from her seat and shot them both with tranquilizer darts. The effects were immediate as the two fell to the ground unconscious. "Behave."

Everyone just sat there in discontent. There was a mixture of both disappointed sighs and groans.

Take two.

The undead duo soon started regaining their consciousness. They woke up, shocked to find out they were tied down in chains. Their first thoughts were to struggle free but it was to no avail.

"What is the meaning of this!" Reaper demanded furiously as his eyes landed on both Widowmaker and Sombra. "Untie me this instant!"

The soldier was also stuck in the same scenario as Reaper also ordered for an explanation. "Team, you've got five seconds to explain yourselves."

For a minute, the heroes and villains didn't let out a single word. Other than exchanging looks between each other, they did nothing. Nodding among themselves, they enlisted Tracer and Widowmaker as their spokespeople.

"You two have been out of control." Tracer explained, with enough courage to look them both in the eyes. "every time you two face off on the battlefield, you run off like lunatics into each other and forget about your mission."

Soldier 76 crossed his eyebrows and gazed back at her. "So? War was meant to kill one another."

"Yeah and what about our objectives and mission?" Widowmaker inquired from the two senior warriors.

"Who cares about the objectives!" Reaper exclaimed angrily. "No one ever stays on the objectives."

"That might be true when we're in a normal fight, but not in the ranked ones!" D.Va ruptured in protest.

"Easy there little bunny. You're being too salty right now." Sombra held her down by the shoulders in an effort to calm her down.

"Honestly, if Genji and Hanzo could put aside their past during battles, why can't you two imbeciles?" with a roll of her eyes, Widowmaker took a seat and gazed at the back of the gathered crowd.

"In reality, we wouldn't have had any past if  _somebody_ hadn't betrayed me!" Genji sounded at Hanzo who replied with a roll of his eyes.

"That was a million years ago, get over it." He responded with a desperate sigh. "I invited you to Taco Bell as an apology and you refused my offer of a truce."

"You killed me you son a bitch!" Genji screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Young Genji, remember that it takes a brave soul to apologize, but it takes a stronger one to forgive." The omnic Buddhist Zenyatta calmly quoted at Genji.

Instead of raging any further, Genji simply sighed in defeat. His cybernetic visor dimmed as he glared at Hanzo and deadpanned, "As soon as we're alone, I'm gonna make you my bitch."

Widowmaker saw enough to prove her point but that didn't seem to affect the other two.

"Or how about Widowmaker and Ana. Sure Widow here tried to assassinate granny Ana over there, but you don't see them bittering about it." Much like Widowmaker, Tracer seemed to get tired of standing up and decided to sit down, on Widowmaker's lap.

Widowmaker, who was shocked instantly raged on the smaller girl. "Foolish girl, what do you think you're-" she cut herself mid-sentence as soon as she noticed Ana reaching for her sniper rifle. There was a reason why Ana hasn't shot her dead yet, and she wasn't about to lose her only bargaining chip. Instead, she forced herself to relax and let Tracer get comfortable on her.

"Which led us to conspire behind your backs." Mercy stepped forward and explained the situation. "If you two won't put aside your differences and play by the rules like the rest of  _us_ , then you leave us with no choice."

Mercy's words seemed to finally have an impact on the two. They both carefully stared at guardian angel. "What do you mean."

"To finally put an end to your dick measuring contest, we put up a real contest. So you two can finally put an end to your stupid conflict once and for all," Ana announced to the two, raising their curiosity.

Reaper didn't seem to be too eager for Ana's idea. "I don't concern myself with childish games."

"What's the matter, Reyes, afraid that I'll beat you like always?" Soldier 76 taunted him in a mocking tone.

Reaper growled loudly and blurted at his partner in crime. "I'll feast your soul!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Even when they were tied up, they  _still_  somehow managed to get into each other's throat. There was no sign of stopping their bitter rivalry. Which is why Ana did what she did best, put the children to sleep.

"This better work or I'll have to purchase double the amount of sleep darts than I normally do," Ana commented as she blew the smoke off her gun.

* * *

Round one:

"The first round will test your speed and agility in battle," Tracer explained to the two contestants as they prepared themselves on the track. "All you have to do is reach the cross line at the end of the tack, then head back to the starting point. First one finishes the lap, wins!"

Soldier 76 was stretching arms and legs while shooting Reaper with a dirty look. "I was meant to run in battle. Speed is my line of work."

"You mean, run  _away_ from the battle," Reaper shot with a grin.

"Ooh! Sick burn." Lucio called from the top of the bleachers, before quickly following it up with, "Sorry dad!"

"Now the rules are simple, everything is allowed that does not include physical contact with your opponent." Tracer finished telling the rules and stepped away from the tracks.

"On your marks, get set," McCree pulled out his revolver and raised it in the air. Squeezing the trigger, a loud blast was shot. "Run!"

Immediately, Soldier 76 began sprinting at his top speed. Kicking the dirt with full force to build up his momentum. He was in the front and Reaper was nowhere to be found. It was going well for him until a cloudy black mist started shaping a form at the end of the finish line. His eyes widened as he recognized it as Reaper's ability to transport from long distances.

Reaper appeared at the end of the first lap and scored the first point. But he wasn't done yet, he still needed to make it back to the starting point if he wanted to beat 76. Unfortunately, his ability to teleport needed to charge up for another go so he was obliged to run. He quickly rushed towards the other side of the field. He couldn't admit it, but 76 was right. Reaper was slower than him but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

As soon as he reached a third of his destination, 76 had already finished his first lap and was closing upon him. Reaper wasn't looking to lose so he concentrated to teleport once again. Slowly, he felt his body weight lighting up. Before he knew it, he was more than halfway toward the finish line.

Soldier 76 was aware of his setback so put on double the effort and tried to catch up with Reaper. His efforts seemed to pay off as he was closing in with Reaper and with it the finish line. Reaper seemed to be going for a third teleport as 76 was a few feet away from the finish line. With only a few moments apart, 76 managed to cross the white line just before Reaper appeared on the other side.

"The first point goes to Soldier 76!" Tracer declared from the announcement booth along with Widowmaker, who barely paid any attention.

Obviously, Reaper wasn't happy for his loss. "Beginner's luck."

"Wasn't that the same thing you used to say back in Overwatch, the team where my rank was  _always_  higher than yours?" 76 reminded Reyes.

"Oooh! Somebody call the fire department." Lucio followed Soldier 76's comeback.

* * *

Round two:

"For the next round, Symmetra was kind enough to build multiple targets for you to shoot at." Tracer stated as she walked around the opened field and introduced the two to the targets. Two giant omnic like robots, equipped with lasers and a large magazine of ammo. "It's important to note that Zenyatta did not take it as an offensive act. Though I'm not sure about how Bastian felt about it."

"Less talk more shooting!" Reaper impatiently exclaimed as he summoned his dual shotguns out of thin air.

"The time for talking is over." Soldier 76 locked and loaded his rifle, ready to open fire.

Tracer just shrugged and blinked out of their line of fire. "Alright lads, fire away!"

The two robot's eyes glowed a dark shade of red and aimed their machine guns ate the two. 76 quickly dodged out of their sights and took a cover behind one of the concrete structures. Meanwhile, Reaper assumed his wraith form and charged head-on. The bullets were flying through his misty body as he quickly dashed behind his target. Taking out his guns, began unloading clips of shells at the robot, causing massive amounts of damage.

At the same time, the Soldier aimed his rifle behind his cover and began shooting the big machine. He was quickly out of bullets but instead of reloading, he improvised and instead switched to his helix rockets and fired all three missiles at the target, destroying it.

Letting out a sigh of fatigue, he left his cover and held his fist out victorious.

"The winner is Reaper!" Tracer joyfully announced from the booth.

"What!?" 76 was shocked by what he just heard. "How?"

"Reaper managed to eliminate his target first."

Groaning mildly, he turned around and stared at his opponent. "Don't think you won just yet, I'm just getting started."

"Bring it on, Morrison!"

* * *

Round three:

"In this round, Bastian will shoot a barrage of bullets towards, and you have to endure it or dodge it, depending on your preference." At this point, Widowmaker's attention was seized.

"Excuse  _moi_? Are you sure you're reading it right?"

Tracer stared back at her clipboard. "Yes, it says right here."

Widowmaker raised her eyebrow at the strange assignment. And took a look at the sheet for herself.

"I mean, if it's written down, there's a reason for it, right?" Tracer scratched her head. "I'm just an announcer."

"What's taking so long!" Soldier 76 called out as he was starting to lose patience.

Tracer shrugged at Widowmaker and returned back to her announcement. "Competitors, ready up." As soon as Tracer spoke those words, the robot Bastian made its way into the center of the field and assumed his turret form. By the color of his eyes, he didn't seem to be very pleased. "Get ready, and fire away!"

Instantly, Bastion rained a barrage of bullets at the two. Reaper quickly assumed his wraith form while Soldier 76 set his biotic field down and tried his best to dodge the hail of bullets.

"I can do this all day," Reaper called out.

"It merely tickles." Soldier 76 counter backed. But mainly, he stayed focused on not getting shot.

* * *

Round seven:

"Round seven is up!" Tracer shouted excitingly before taking a look at her clipboard. "Let's see, for this round, you must compete in wrestling fight with Reinhardt and Zarya in a two-on-two battle."

A strange challenge, but one that 76 wasn't gonna back out from. "Doesn't matter who my partner is, I'll wipe the floor with your face."

"We'll see about that Jack," Reaper growled while glaring back at him.

"You misunderstood me, lads. You're wrestling  _with_  Reinhardt and Zarya." Tracer explained, once again re-reading through her notes. "Apparently, in this round, you two need to work as a team to find out who's the more team materiel leader."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two before they exchanged a different type of glare than they used to give each other. "It's obvious that I'm the better leader. I look out for my teammates and heal them when they need to."

"Oh, you son of a…" Mercy venomously hissed under her breath. She jumped from her seat but was held down by Pharah who shook her head in denial.

Reaper, in a reply, merely laughed and noted, "Sure, that's why you require help from others to complete your objectives?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 76 exclaimed as he pinned his head against Reaper's. "You think that I won't have your back right now?"

"I'd like to see you try," Reaper growled back at him.

"I'll watch your six and protect you from all sides!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Reaper counted back before adding, "Not only will I play on the offensive side but I'll also be on your defensive side."

"We'll see about that!"

Before the 'friendly' competition got any heated up, Tracer blew her whistle to get their attention. "Guys, save your fire for the match." And with it, they part away while still exchanging insults. "The rules are simple, get your opponents down for the count of three, and you win."

The two nodded and slowly made their way inside the square red marked in the middle of the field while still giving each other dirty looks. Shorty after, Reinhardt and Zarya also stepped in. To make the match as clean as possible, they were stripped out of their armor, but it was still miles away from a fair fight.

"Don't worry fellas, I'll try to go easy on you." Reinhardt chuckled while stretching his so-called muscles, which in reality they were close to boulders.

"Whatever, go full force if you have to." Reaper scoffed hinting pride in his tone. "I can take on ten of you."

"Little men, always thinking with their other brain." Zarya simply shrugged assumed her position with Reinhardt.

"Get ready, and wrestle!" as soon as Tracer rang the bell, the two went off at them and instantly jumped on their bigger opposer. Unsurprisingly, they could barely do anything as they both struggled to pull Reinhardt by one of on his arm. However, they didn't show any signs of giving up.

On the announcement booth, Tracer let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes. "Who knew announcing could be this tiring." Releasing another yawn, she trembled to her right and rested her head on Widowmaker's lap.

Widowmaker who taken by surprise quickly jumped the gun, "Get off me, you little-" She stopped mid-sentence as her ears picked on the sound of the rifle cocking up. At the corner of her eye, she spotted Ana giving her a scowl with an intimidating look. Her sniper was loaded and aimed directly at her. Her only gesture of communication was slowly shaking her head. Widowmaker swallowed the lump in her throat and stayed quiet.

"You wouldn't mind love, would you?" Tracer asked softly while adjusting her position. "Just ten minutes."

Widowmaker slowly looked down and attempted what looked like a smile, "No, by all means."

"Thanks, love."

Widowmaker did her best not to disturb the sleepy girl while at the same time striving not to get shot. She tried to keep herself busy and watch the so-called match.

In which 76 and Reaper were fatigued while Reinhardt and Zayra barely broke a sweat. They were both laying on the ground, gasping for air. Even though their attempt was effortless, they kept trying over and over.

"Come on fellas, this is embarrassing." Reinhardt tried to reason with the two if only they listened. Instead, they responded with grumbles.

Reaper was the first to looked up at the German and exclaimed with a, "Fuck you!"

"Really mature Reyes, really mature." 76 commented as he slowly got to his knees.

"I don't see you trying anything that could help." Reaper proclaimed as he stood up head to toe with 76.

"Well, unlike you, I don't spit out childish insults." 76 yelled back as he clutched his hands into knuckles.

"Why you little…" Reaper quickly leashed out at 76, who instantly fought back.

The battle ended shorty as Ana stepped up from the bleachers and shot both of them with sleep darts, ending their brief conflict. "To avoid any more tantrums, we'll call it a draw for this round."

* * *

Round sixteen:

"Now for this round, things gonna be a little tricky. You'll both have assistance from D.Va and Sombra, who will provide instruction through the next challenge." Tracer explained while leading the two towards their position.

"I don't need assistance from anybody." 76 folded his arms and commented dryly.

"Sure, dad, whatever you say." Tracer playfully rolled her eyes and sat them both down on the roundtable and called upon D.Va and Sombra next. "Alright guys, D.Va and Sombra will lead you through the process and drop instruction, but no direct commands."

"Whatever," Reaper growled irritatingly as Sombra took a seat next to him. "What are they supposed to help us with anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Tracer clapped both her hands together and illustrated, "All you have to do, is boot up your computer, open a window, and create an e-mail. Easy, no?"

There was a brief pause among the two.

"I'm not taking off my boot to beat a computer." 76 grumbled in annoyance.

"No, it means to start up the computer. It's easy," D.Va rephrased Tracer statement. "You start it up, click on the browser, enter the URL in the-"

"Slow down on your modern day sorcery." 76 quickly interjected her. "I barely understood anything you just said."

"You worked in Overwatch, you wear a futuristic visor… no, you know what, I'll stop. Let's just get this done with." Feeling anxious already, D.Va held back her questions and tried to focus on her task.

"Hah, good luck, you're gonna need it." Reaper laughed devilishly as he stared at his computer. "Now, what am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, you open a window," Sombra instructed him.

Reaper hesitated momentarily, before looking around the room. "There aren't any windows around. How am I supposed to open one?"

Sombra smacked herself in the face and groaned under her breath. "It means click on that global icon, you  _pendejo_."

"Okay, you're doing great so far…" D.Va carefully watched 76's finger press on the keyboard. "Now, right click on the space on the top of the browser."

76 did as he was instructed, but nothing. "Nothing is happening."

"You're right-clicking, click the left." D.Va pointed out painstakingly.

On the other side. Reaper somehow managed to find himself on the correct website. "Finally! now, all you have to do is fill out the information and-"

"Wait, what's this?" Reaper imported as something crossed his eyes. "Make easy money while at home. A marvelous idea!"

"Gabe no! Those are ads." Sombra quickly tried to warn him, but it was too late. Soon the entire screen was filled with pop-up ads. "Ugh, you  _tonto_!"

"Right there, write down Jack Morrison." D.Va pointed at the screen.

"I can't. I am no longer Jack Morrison." 76 responded grimly. "I go by Soldier 76 now."

"Yeah, well too bad they don't accept numbers as the last name." D.Va impatiently gritted her teeth together. "Right down your name."

"How!? How do you manage to crash the entire system through the most basic commands!" Sombra furiously yelled at Reaper.

"Don't raise your voice on me. I did as you instructed." Reaper replied anxiously.

An hour and a half later, Sombra and D.Va left the room, both feeling enraged and displeased.

"So uh, how did it go?" Tracer nervously asked.

"Well let's see, one of them infected the computer with a virus while the other burned it," Sombra answered with aggression in her voice. "Guess who's who."

Tracer bit on the bottom of her lips and calmly responded, "So, it's another draw?"

"Honestly Lena, after this, I simply don't care anymore." D.Va spoke in a disturbed tone. Her eyes narrowed and she poked Tracer on the chest. "Be glad that I'm still inviting you to my wedding."

With that said, Sombra and D.Va quietly walked away.

* * *

Round twenty-three:

"Again, what is this supposed to be?" Widowmaker asked confusingly while watching Soldier 76 and Reaper on the stage.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's supposed to be an entertainment segway?" Tracer answered, perplexed while trying to shake her head around what she was witnessing. "An attempt at an entertainment maybe?"

On the stage, Soldier 76 was holding a microphone and addressing the heroes on the bleachers. "So the other day I asked Mercy what was the advantage of living in Switzerland, she replied with a 'what', to which I responded with 'Well to start off, the flag is a big  _plus'"_

_Ba-dum tss._

However, no one seemed to be laughing at 76's effort for a joke.

"Tough crowd, am I right?" 76 cleared his throat and looked at his card. "Why does Hanzo shoot arrows? To get his  _point_  across."

_Ba-dum tss._

"Okay… I heard McCree was fast at drawing, you wanna know why?" Soldier 76 asked from the silent viewers. "Because he's quick at the  _draw._ "

The silence continued among the crowd, and it was at this point that Torbjörn shouted from his seat, "Boo, get off the stage!"

There were a lot of glares towards Torbjörn disrespectful direction. However, at the same time, there were some mumbles among the people who agreed with him.

Soldier 76 realized his situation and tried his best to hide his wounded pride. "Keep it together Jack, you're a warrior." He muttered to himself in a shaky tone as he exited the stage.

"Well, that was… something." Tracer awkwardly spoke, giving a small clap. "Um, well, please welcome Reaper to the stage."

A cloud of black fog covered up the front of the stage and in it walked out Reaper. "Ahem, for my part, I wrote a poem."

"Oh? How lovely-"

"It's called "Pain!"!"

Tracer picked up her jaw and desperately walked back to her booth. She dropped her weight on the chair and let out a long sigh. Turning her face around, Widowmaker seemed more relaxed than her, which she envied her. "Hey."

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow behind her magazine and gazed at her. " _Oui?_ "

"How are so relaxed?" Tracer wondered, cracking the joints of her spine through a painful stretch.

"I simply do not care." Widowmaker dryly replied without looking back at her.

"Huh, I see." Tracer stared back at the stage where Reaper was reading his poem in a grouchier tone.

"Pain! All I know is the pain! I fucking hate my mom! Pain!..."

Tracer scoffed in boredom, tapping her palm against the table once in awhile. "So…"

"Would you blame if I rejected your date request while you're acting like this?" Widowmaker spoke in a snippy tone.

"What, no. I wasn't gonna… no!" Tracer laughed carelessly, rubbing the side of her arm. "What makes you think I was asking you out, anyway?"

Widowmaker closed her magazine and gazed at her. "You really are asking me that question?"

Tracer tried to reply but halted her statement.

"If you want me to go out with you, then grow a pair and ask me out properly." Widowmaker deadpanned as she gave her a sharp glare.

"I mean," Tracer paused briefly. "I mean it's not like I can't ask out someone properly, I'm great with ladies."

_"We both got buckets of chicken, wanna do it?"_

_"Eh, Okay."_

Widowmaker cocked up a suspicious eyebrow. "... Sure. So what's stopping you now?"

"Well, you know how Hana and Sombra are now an icon, yeah?"

Widowmaker rolled a bitter eyebrow. "How could I not."

_"Yes! Yes! Now talk to me like the cancerous side of my Twitch comments!"_

She held the lump in her throat from escaping through her oral cavity. " _Oui,_  and your point?"

"Yeah, they're a happy pair. And I guess I was jealous. So I thought maybe…" Tracer scratched the back of hair nervously before adding, "Well, your insults and violence towards me seemed to be lighter than before, and I didn't want to ruin my chances, so will you-"

A loud bang interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. Looking back towards the stage, Reaper was holding out his guns, shooting at the poem sheets he previously held. "I fucking hate this world!"

From behind, Ana held up her rifle and stood up. "I've got this."

Tracer seemed a little freaked out by Ana's sudden appearance, "Captain, you were behind us this whole time?"

Widowmaker felt a shiver from Ana's eyes locking on her. She held Tracer's hands and attempted a smile. "Let us not ask such foolish questions. You were about to ask me out,  _non_?"

* * *

_Round thirty:_

"This is it love, the final round," Tracer announced with less enthusiasm than before. "This is one will determine who the best is."

"If you ask me, it's about damn time." Junkrat elbowed Roadhog with a smirk. "Who do ya think will win?"

Roadhog looked down at his hunchbacked friend and replied in a mixture of growl and wheeze.

"What do you mean Reaper?" Junkrat placed his hands on his hips in disbelief. "I'm putting my money on dad. Go, dad!"

Roadhog let out another rumble of snarls.

"I know he ain't my real pa," Junkrat yelled as he threw his arms in the air. "Cut me some slack would ya! What's with you today."

Roadhog replied but in a lower tone than before.

"I don't give a dingo's arse of what you think," heating up, Junkrat jumped on his seat and pointed aggressively at Roadhog. "You're lucky that ain't us down there."

"Everyone please calm down," Tracer instructed while gesturing with her hands. "Now, Reaper, da- I mean soldier 76. You know what to do?"

Reaper and Soldier 76 both locked their eyes together, standing merely inches apart from each other. They were both focused on each other and barely gave a thought about Tracer.

"Alright lads, on your marks." Tracer took several steps back until she was within a safe distance. "Get set. Clash!"

Instantly, the two jumped on each other. One final hand to hand, clean combat to finally determine the best of the bests. Their hands locked with each other as their eyes never left each other's sight. No sound came from the two, only the chants and the cheers from the crowd.

"I fucking hate you, Jack!" Reaper grunted between the struggle.

"As if I ever liked you." Soldier 76 snarled back.

They put all their body weight against each other, keeping the battle of dominance going.

Several minutes went by and the struggle continued, Neither one of them gave up and their patience was unbelievable. However, the same could not be said about the crowd.

Within the first three minutes, the chants slowly decreased, and by the seventh minute, it was dead quiet. Their previous exciting expressions were now replaced with boredom.

Lucio let out a loud yawn and commented, "They've been at it for hours."

"It's ain't ten minutes, kid." McCree clarified as he covered up his face with his hat. "Wake me up when one of them drops."

"This is a disgrace for a duel," Hanzo stated in disbelief.

"Oh, you're one to talk about honor,  _dear_  brother." Genji looked at him, barely holding his anger. "You backstabbing son of a-"

"Do you want to go!" Hanzo jumped from his seat and glared back at Genji. "Right now!"

"Everyone, Genji and Hanzo are finally about to go down!" D.Va cupped his hands against his mouth and informed the entire crowd.

More heroes started looking up at the two brothers, cheering fight chant once again. The two brothers kept glaring at each other, only letting out grunts.

"Outside. Now." Hanzo growled in a low voice.

"You read my mind." Genji nodded along with him.

The two jumped down from the bleachers and exited the practice range where the competition was held. The crowd, one by one, followed along until the bleachers were empty. Even Tracer and Widowmaker left the booth, leaving 76 and Reaper still in their struggle.

A half hour of struggle later, the two fell on the ground, exhausted and fatigued. Both, simultaneously gasping for air.

"You're… going down… Jack."

"Shut up Reyes, we're both down." 76 quickly interjected him between his pants. "Talk about a minor setback."

"Speak for yourself." Reaper scoffed with a grin. "I'm still kicking."

A few moments of dry heaving later, and the two managed to stable their lungs.

"Gabriel, you're by far my greatest adversary." 76 remarked with a small laugh. "The closest thing I could think that got me this worked up, was calming down Hana after a sugar rush."

"Hah!" Reaper laughed in a mocking tone. "You call that a challenge, try taking care of two kids who never listen to you."

Soldier 76 turned his head at Reaper, "Genji and McCree?"

Reaper narrowed his gaze and groan, "Worse, Widowmaker and Sombra."

"Hm, respect." 76 stared back at the now orange colored sky as the silence filled the air. "You know Reyes, you and I aren't so different. We both handled so much when we were at our prime time. Lots of kids, wouldn't you agree?"

"Agreed."

"So what changed, man?"

"We killed each other," Reaper replied bluntly.

"Besides that. We will always keep on fighting, but we don't have to be so salty towards each other." Soldier 76 got to his feet and lend a hand towards Reaper. "Time to grow up."

Reaper thought briefly before taking his hand, "Very well… friend."

"No, we're not quite there yet." Soldier 76 asserted in a dry tone. "How about, acquaintance?"

"I approve on that."

* * *

King's row:

"Everyone, get your asses on the damn payload!" Soldier 76 ordered through his radio communication.

"Sombra! Widowmaker! Why aren't you two defending the objective! You better not be soloing the enemy!" Reaper growled at the two. Letting out a sigh, he calmed his nerves down. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Oh you know, Overwatch stuff." Soldier 76 replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "One second. Mercy, put that damn pistol away and heal the team!"

Reaper dipped the cookie into his coffee and scoffed, "Amateurs, am I right?" He picked up the cup and went for a sip, only for the hot liquid to drip down on his mask. "Oh right, I can't drink."

And with that, the two shared a friendly long laugh.

From afar, Tracer and Widowmaker halted their short battle as they noticed the strange phenomenon.

"Well, at least they're no longer at each other's throat." Tracer stated with a small chuckle. "Also, thanks for the date love. We're still set for seven?"

"As if I had a choice." Widowmaker grimly muttered under breath.

Just as the words escaped from her mouth, a quick yellow streak passed before her eyes. Too fast for the naked eyes to see, but not for Widowmaker. Her body froze up at the spot as her pupils rolled towards the corner of her eyes to meet up with her worst nightmare.

"Well, the girl is waiting for an answer." Ana's voice came through her radio piece.

Widowmaker put on a small smile and replied, "Yes, seven,  _chérie_."

"You can do better, put on a bigger smile," Ana instructed her in playfully threatening voice. And Widowmaker did as she was told and widened up her smile. "Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first Overwatch story. I hope it was too bizarre and the forced ships didn't get in your way too much.


End file.
